Garlic Jr.
|-|Base Form= |-|Super Makyan= Summary An alien whose father was in the running for the title of the God of Earth. He lost to Kami and tried to take it by force but was defeated and thrown into the Dead Zone. Garlic Jr. later comes to exact his revenge for this, firstly gaining immortality via the Dragon Balls (he holds the distinction of being the only Dragon Ball villain to ever achieve this, canon or otherwise), then trying to kill Kami. He has to deal with Goku and Piccolo first and winds up falling to his own attack, The Dead Zone. He later comes back when a powerful star manages to free him and tries to take over the Earth with the Black Water Mist that turns anyone exposed to it into mindless raving vampire-like beings. Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin are the only ones left not exposed to the mist and once again do battle with him, where he once more falls to his Dead Zone attack. This time with no way out. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | 5-A | Low 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Garlic Jr. Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least thousands of years old) Classification: Alien (Makyan) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Chi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Shockwaves Generation, Transformation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; casually regenerated from a massive hole in his chest), BFR with the Dead Zone, Mind Manipulation with the Black Water Mist, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Large Island level (Defeated Kami) | Large Planet level (Superior to anime BoZ Piccolo and Goku individually in his transformed state) | Small Star level (Far superior to anime King Vegeta and should be stronger than the Ginyu Force) | At least Large Star level (Fought evenly with anime Post-Frieza Saga Piccolo, who is superior to Second Form Frieza) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic (Capable of keeping pace with both anime Piccolo and Goku) | Massively FTL (Far faster than before) | Massively FTL (Despite being referred as slower by non-canon Piccolo, he decently kept up with him) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Planet Class | Small Star Class | At least Large Star Class Durability: Large Island level | Large Planet level | Small Star level | At least Large Star level. His immortality makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Extremely high due to his immortality. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very smart in hand-to-hand combat, can control and summon the Dead Zone. Weaknesses: If he opens the Dead Zone, he can be sucked in and trapped by his own attack if he loses his balance from being attacked or is distracted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eye Laser:' Garlic Jr can shoot heat-like beams out of his eyes. *'Belly Blast:' A variation of the Death Impact used by Garlic Jr. in his transformed state. He thrusts his chest forward and releases a massive beam from his torso. *'Dead Zone:' Garlic Jr. can open a large pseudo-black hole attack that will suck anything in its path into oblivion. However, if he is distracted or attacked, he can be sucked into his own attack. This was the cause of Garlic Jr.'s downfall in both of his appearances. *'Death Impact:' A large energy wave that Garlic Jr. fires from his hand. In his transformed state, he can also fire it from his torso. Key: Base (Movie 1) | Super Makyan (Movie 1) | Base (Garlic Junior Saga) | Super Makyan (Garlic Junior Saga) Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4